literaturefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:RC-1136
|} Thanks for starting I, Robot! swannie http://images.wikia.com/logocreation/images//e/e1/Globeicon.png talk 10:50, 2 August 2008 (UTC) Reviews Hi RC-1136. Please see Forum:Evaluation essays for information on personal reviews and evaluations. If you have any further questions, feel free to ask me! swannie http://images.wikia.com/logocreation/images//e/e1/Globeicon.png talk 02:53, 3 August 2008 (UTC) Image policy Hi RC-1136. On Literawiki, you are allowed to upload book covers as long as it is considered "fair use." You should see what book cover images you can find on Wikipedia, and then upload them to Literawiki (with the info about copyrights). Pretty much, the image policy is the same for all Wikia. [[User:Swannie|'swannie']][[User talk:Swannie|'talk']] 13:30, 12 August 2008 (UTC) Protection RC-1136 - Thank you for keeping a protective eye out on the wiki and an open mind! In this case Junie B. Jones is the protagonist in a series of books by Barbara Park, so I think the entry is a good one -- although it may benefit from some helpful editing. -- CocoaZen 01:27, 20 August 2008 (UTC) Spotlight Thanks for getting it ready for a spotlight! I'll ask. We'll probably need to be patient. I had another wiki (Home) I work on approved for the spotlight about 2 weeks ago, but the spotlighting is still in progress. On another note... the page you moved to Forum:Problem was a real forum page, until the anonymous user "Drew" wiped the forum content. I'll put it back. Be careful with moves, please. -- CocoaZen 13:55, 20 September 2008 (UTC) :"Drew" wiped a page on the forum to ask "Hello I'm newbie here and can't find a search on the forum Could please someone point me to it." I didn't really see it as a serious question, since there's a search available on all pages, and you just have to select "forum" as one of the name spaces to search. We could add that as a question in the help forum or the help topics, but I suspect that wouldn't help anyone who wipes existing pages to ask. If you want, we can create a forum topic or help page. -- CocoaZen 01:33, 21 September 2008 (UTC) Thanks to you and other hardworking contributors like you, this wiki will be spotlighted soon! (Also announced at the Community Portal.) -- CocoaZen 02:23, 24 September 2008 (UTC) Infoboxes I'll ask about moving the ads. -- CocoaZen 02:02, 28 October 2008 (UTC) :wow, we have infoboxes now. And we are on spotlight. Nice. David 23:42, 29 October 2008 (UTC) Administrative responsibilities? Would you be willing to take on the responsibilities of an administrator on this wiki? You've already made many good content contributions and looked after the wiki, like we'd expect of an administrator. Along with the responsibility, an admin can protect a page (when needed because it's been under frequent attack) or rollback vandalism a bit more easily than a regular editor. The existing admins have been busy with other things, so while they've still been keeping an eye on things, I've appreciated the fact that you stepped in to provide a faster response time. So, I nominated you. Check out the rights and responsibilities, and then if you'd rather not be an admin, that's fine, just let me know. We'll wait at least a week for a comment period. Thanks for all you've been doing! -- CocoaZen 01:59, 13 November 2008 (UTC) :Approved. Thank you for helping out. -- CocoaZen 03:40, 21 November 2008 (UTC) I would like to help out Hi RC-1136! I am Jonathan (a.k.a JewntansOath), and I would like to help out here as much as I can. I am an advid reader of books and I am working my up to be able to break all of the book wikis away from the Entertainment Hub and have just a wikia hub for books. Is there anything that really needs done that I can help with? Thanks, --JewntansOath My talk page /''' '''/ 20:00, 8 January 2009 (UTC) : Okay, thanks! I'll look into one of those projects! --JewntansOath My talk page /''' '''/ 22:24, 8 January 2009 (UTC) Hi Hi, I'm Wendy, a helper with wikia. You may have seen that we have a spotlight up right now for the Children's Books Wiki. It a fairly new wiki and still growing. Anyhow, I wondered if you would be willing to put up a link to that wiki on your main page -- perhaps in the area where you link to all the foreign language lit wikis? -- Wendy (talk) 18:27, 29 January 2009 (UTC) :Thanks so much -- that's fantastic :). -- Wendy (talk) 21:55, 30 January 2009 (UTC) Link to Children's Books Wiki Hi! Thanks for putting up a link to us on the main page of this wiki. I have now put up a similar link to this wiki on Children's Books Wiki's main page. If you're interested in coming and editing the wiki that would be great! I expect you're very busy on this one though... Anyway, thanks a lot. Bethel23 12:54, 31 January 2009 (UTC) (Children's Books Wiki founder) :(Reply posted here: w:c:childrensbooks: User Talk: Bethel23) — RC-1136 Hate Mail Here 19:53, 31 January 2009 (UTC) BiblioWiki: The Books Wikia Hi RC, You may remember me as the guy who was asking you how I could help out here a few weeks ago. Well, as you most likely already know, I haven't really done anything here yet. I have been busy trying to become a Wikia Helper (which didn't go too well, and I'm still an average Wikian), but I have founded my own books wiki, and I'm moving it to Wikia. Before I do anything major, like adopting the Wikia site, I wanted you to check it out and make sure I'm not trying to copy what this wiki is doing. It would be useless to have our wikis doing the same thing and competeing with each other. If you could please check it out for me and tell me what you think, I would appreciate it. Thanks, --JewntansOath My talk page /''' '''/ 01:06, 2 February 2009 (UTC) : Thanks for checking BiblioWiki out for me! I kind of figured that it would be a lot like Literawiki. Do you have any suggestions for me that I can do on BiblioWiki to make it more different? --JewntansOath My talk page /''' '''/ 02:12, 3 February 2009 (UTC) ::I think I'll just do fiction. Literawiki covers all types of writing, right? --JewntansOath My talk page /''' '''/ 22:59, 3 February 2009 (UTC) Friends of BiblioWiki Hi Again, I have put a friends of BiblioWiki list on the main page that lists links to other book wikis. If it was alright with you, I added Literawiki to the list. --JewntansOath My talk page /''' '''/ 16:24, 5 February 2009 (UTC) I am Jorge Queirolo I am Jorge Queirolo, the real one. --Jorge Queirolo Bravo 18:01, 12 February 2009 (UTC) New Books Wiki Hi RC, Again, I have disappeared for awhile, and I have been working hard. Trying to adopt the Books Wiki and turn it into BiblioWiki, was too much of a hassel, especially because of trying to please Wikia. I have scrapped the idea of BiblioWiki, and I have a new books wiki here. It is called BiblioClub, and it is based upon my ideas for Books Wiki, but I want it to more like a book club for all books. I say it is more different from LiteraWiki than Books Wiki because BiblioClub is a book club, book encyclopedia, and a what-to-read-next suggestion site. I even have found features from Wikia for an ISBN book search and what they call CreatePlates, which are templates for users to fill out for easier article creation. Again, I want to have a friends list, so I want to make sure that you're still interested. Thanks, --JewntansOath My talk page /''' '''/ 23:39, 15 March 2009 (UTC) RE: The page is fine. I will modify it, I like skeletons. I'll check the forum. --Davinci - conversar 22:33, 27 March 2009 (UTC) Repeat Spotlight Sure -- I've added you guys back onto the list. Hope it works better for you this time! -- Wendy (talk) 02:21, 2 April 2009 (UTC) Welcomes Hi, RC -- thanks for the welcome! I'm curious about why you decided to turn the welcome tool off... We've found that it's really effective at encouraging anon contributors to log in, because it catches them while they're still on the wiki (and before their IP address changes). We could set it up to use the same template that you use, if you want... -- Danny (talk) 17:21, 14 April 2009 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for the welcome, RC. I'll be on here every now and then, and I'll help if I can. Thanks again! Rogueduelist89 21:05, 17 April 2009 (UTC) Thanks Dear friend, thanks for your message, I apologize for taking something I will never do it again, thanks. --Csuarezllosa 19:18, 30 April 2009 (UTC) *Errare humanum est. (to err is human).- --Csuarezllosa 20:24, 2 May 2009 (UTC) *Hi, I have to change it then assumed all original. Thank you. --Csuarezllosa 16:17, 6 May 2009 (UTC) *Excuse me, give you a lot of work by removing.- --Csuarezllosa 18:07, 6 May 2009 (UTC) Main Page Hi RC, I thought about what you told me awhile back about a books wiki, and I've finally decided to give up having a books encyclopedia that was very like LiteraWiki. I've decided to just have a book club for all books, and maybe in the future have it have a book review system. I have not come across a book club wiki on wikia yet, and LiteraWiki doesn't do that so that's what I'm going to do. I also put a link to my new wiki on the main page here and on the WikiNode, if that was all right with you. If not, just take them off. You can see the wiki here. --JewntansOath My talk page /''' '''/ 17:18, 5 May 2009 (UTC) Hey Dar Saw your clean up on the Fallout wiki. thanks for the help! My username is TunnelSnake. 20:41, 7 May 2009 (UTC) editions Dear friend, you have more editions here and I have more in Spanish Literature Wiki that we as fellow race. A hug. --Csuarezllosa 23:44, 22 May 2009 (UTC) Thanks :) Hi RC-1136, and thanks for the welcome back message! I probably won't be editing here very often, because I have tons of work to catch up on at Logo Creation Wiki, but it looks like you're doing a fabulous job here. Keep up the great work, I'll check back every now and then and make some edits too. :) swannie LCW SW WH 17:17, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Literature Wikia Oops, , there is a new literature wikia in English, a competition between two of the same language. See ----------------> Literature Wiki.- --'Csuarezllosa ( )' 00:03, January 22, 2010 (UTC) :Friend, RC-1136, okay, what if someone copies the articles of Literature Wikia to Literature Books, as we do.- --'Csuarezllosa ( )' 20:45, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Hey! Hey RC-1136! Well, I wandered over to this wiki recently and I thought, "Wouldn't it be cool if you could read the books online?". If we are able to, I think it would be a great idea and we would get heaps of viewers. Anyways, bye. --Will k 10:15, May 21, 2010 (UTC) :Hey Will k, whilst your idea is a nice one, it would unfortunately present quite a few copyright issues for us. Kind regards, — RC-1136 Talk 16:02, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 05:57, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Happy New Year! Hi. I've missed seeing you around here. Hope it's because you've been busy with good things. Wishing you a safe, healthy and happy 2012! -- CocoaZen 19:39, January 1, 2012 (UTC)